fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Magorobi
|birth date = |height = 178 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight = 56 kg |bust = 68 cm |blood type = B |specialty = Fanganronpa Wiki: Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby = Watching lame gag |theme_color = |likes = Affluence |dislikes = Poverty |dominate_hand = Right hand |status = Deceased |affiliation = *Kibōgamine Gakuen *Void |previous_affiliation = |participated = |execution = The Emma in the Woods |fates = Executed by Monocrow |family = Unnamed adoptive parents |creator = LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin = Korea |fangan origin = Super Danganronpa Another 2 |voice actors = Irisviel von Einzbern (CV. )}} Emma Magorobi (마고로비 엠마 Magorobi Emma) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Actress (초고교급 배우 Cho go gyo geup bae-u). Appearance Emma is a young woman with tall stature and fairly white complexion. She has waist-length wavy blonde hair with long curly side bangs, pale aquamarine eyes, and light mulberry eyeshadow. She wears round light teal earrings. She wears a long-sleeved white sailor blouse, which has dark blue collar and white trim. Her uniform is accompanied by a ruffled gamboge ascot and matching dark blue pleated skirt. She also wears a gray fur coat that reaches down to her legs, black socks, and deep gray boots with red soles and light pink criss-cross laces. There are red circular spots printed on each shoe. In her illustration, Emma keeps her coat on. Underneath, she wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a red tie. She also wears a long-sleeved pinstripe blue jacket and matching pants as well as white socks and brown shoes. Name Etymology The transliteration of her name Emma Magorobi comes from English actress and Australian actress . Emma Watson is known for her famous role of Hermione Granger in the film series, and Margot Robbie is known for her role as Harley Quinn in the superhero film . Both of of these actresses further serve as references in Emma's background, with her famous roles in the "Harry Peter" (Harry Potter) series as "Holly Queen" (Harley Quinn). Her TTS avatar art also reference these inspirations. In Japanese, Emma's given name is written as 縁間, using the kanji 縁 (e'') which means "affinity", "connection", or "relation", and 間 (''ma) meaning "gap", "space", or "interval". Her last name, Magōrobi, uses the kanji 真 (ma) meaning "reality" or "truth", and 行 (gō) meaning "travel" or "journey". It could also be possibly taken from the verb 行う (okōnau) meaning "to perform" or "to carry out (something)", which may be related to her role as an actress. The last two kanji, 路 (ro) and 日 (bi), mean "road" and "day" respectively. Personality Longing to experience life as a regular girl, Emma hopes that she will not be treated as a celebrity by her fellow students. Beautiful and kind, though somewhat airheaded, she is a calming and positive presence for her classmates. History Early Life Beginning her rise to fame in the beloved series "Harry Peter", Emma recently starred in a blockbuster film as "Holly Queen". Throughout her career, she has earned numerous international awards for her acting. After filming her most recent movie, she decided to take a leave of absence and focus on her studies by attending Hope’s Peak Academy. However, according to what Kokoro Mitsume said during her final speech with Emma, it seems that Emma had issues with her adoptive father and brothers, and judging by Emma's outburst before she knocked out Kokoro, along with Kokoro assuring her about solving her problem with her adoptive father and siblings, it's heavily implied that she was abused physically by them.Youtube: Super Danganronpa Another 2 Chapter 2 Culprit's Flashback This was the main reason where she was scouted by Mikado Sannōji to join Void. Killing Game Emma was one of the people that introduce herself to Sora and Yuki Maeda. When Yuki recognized her as the famous Emma Magorobi, she just told him that she doesn't want to be addressed formally and that she was a normal student just like him. After a while, all the Super High School Level students, save for Shobai Hashimoto, went to beside the Monocruise. Emma then watched as everyone, save for her, Yuki, Sora, Mikado, Kokoro, and Yoruko Kabuya playing in the water. She saw Yuki saying that he gave up, and that he will join them, but afterwards, all of them fell unconscious on the sand. After a while, the group woke up to see that they were fully dressed and that their swimsuits were gone. They then saw an anonymous announcement on a screen on one of the palm trees in the island, telling them to gather immediately in the center park in the island. When Emma and the others arrive, they find Monocrow. Asking the AI crow robot about their whereabouts, he told them that they were kidnapped by him, and that they have to kill someone out of them to leave the island, announcing the start of the Killing School Trip. Shinji Kasai and Hajime Makunouchi grew angry at this, and both try to attack Monocrow, only for Mikado to step in their way, and stop both of them, telling them to step back and that he will be the one to fight Monocrow. However, before he could do anything, Emma watched Mikado getting shot, with the left half of his mask getting shattered, showing his face. Emma and the others look at who done this, only to see that it was Rei Mekaru who shot Mikado with her gun, accompanied by Teruya Ōtori. Both of them then tell Emma and the other students to step away from Mikado, as he was a dangerous criminal. When Rei attempted to arrest Mikado, the Super High School Wizard casted a fire spell on her, burning her into ashes and executing her.Youtube: SDRA: Despair Academy Prologue Execution Emma and everyone become frozen at this, shocked that someone had just got killed right in front of them. They then saw Mikado using his magic to cause a fire plume to uppercut Teruya to the air. Emma then watched Monocrow stating that there is no way out of the island, and that he won't force them on anything at all, and that the only way to escape the island was to kill someone, before disappearing, leaving Mikado with the students. Emma then watched Shinji and Hajime stating that they should kill Mikado right now since he was the one that kidnapped them. Mikado then tried to defend himself, and before anyone can do anything, Emma watched Shobai lunging at Yuki with a knife, before Sora moved into his way, taking the knife stab into her stomach, before falling unconscious. The next day, Emma watched as a recovered Sora, along with Yoruko, arriving at the central park from the Monocruise. Monocrow then appeared and told them about the rules of the Class Trial, and that any violation to the rules would result in punishment. When Nikei Yomiuri asked Monocrow what does punishment means, Monocrow laughed and stated that punishment meant execution. Monocrow then stated that he would punish anyone that makes the same action that Shobai had made yesterday, before he left with an evil laugh. Emma, along with the others then watched Shinji and Hajime arguing yet again with Mikado. Mikado then stated that while he indeed was the mastermind that kidnapped them here, he was still on their side, as he was not on the mastermind's side of setting this Killing Game, but was on the side of the students, meaning that he would kill or killed at anytime just like them, and that he would participate in the Class Trial, and if he got caught guilty, he would receive punishment as well. Mikado then laughed and said that they are welcome to try and kill him if they can that is, before he used his magic to teleport away from them. With the mood being gloomy, Setsuka Chiebukuro decided that all that everyone need is a bite, since they haven't eaten breakfast. Emma and the others went to eat breakfast, and after a while, they share their information about the whereabouts of Utsuroshima (The island that they are kidnapped in), and while they were talking, Mikado appears with a chef hat on his head, along with plates of delicious food. Emma then hears Mikado stating that his cooking is way more better than that of a five stars hotel. Yoruko then tells him to go away as he nerves them, watching Emma and the others eating Mikado's food, and with Mikado bursting out in laughter at this before leaving. And just as everyone finishes the meal Mikado had made, they hear the sound of explosion outside the Monocruise. When they arrived at the source, they found Mikado flying in the sky, with Shobai sitting with grave wounds on him in the middle of a ring of fire. Monocrow then appears out of nowhere, stopping the fight between Mikado and Shobai, and telling them that he would punish them should they do fight again, despite the fact that Shobai stated that he wanted to kill Mikado just like the rules had said. Monocrow angrily gives both Broker and Wizard one last warning before disappearing out of sight. With the tension rising, everyone returned to the Monocruise to sleep. The next day, with everyone having breakfast, Emma heard Yuri Kagarin telling Hibiki Otonokoji that she can kill him if she wants to leave, and that he can die for a woman. Emma then tells him that this won't change anything and it would make things worse, since having Hibiki killing him and succeed in escaping the island would result in all of them getting executed by Monocrow. This made the tension rise even more, until Setsuka suggested throwing a party to lower the tension and make sure that no one would commit a murder. Emma, along with Sora, Yoruko and Yuki started to make preparations for the party, and by the next day, the party was ready and everyone was having fun, not noticing that Hajime slipped alcohol in the drinks to make everyone drunk, which was effective as everyone, save for Yoruko, Sora and Yuki, who haven't drank, became drunk. And with that, Emma and the other, led by Yoruko, went back to the Monocruise to sleep. The next morning, Emma, alongside everyone, save for Shinji, Yuki, Sora and Yoruko, who were outside the Monocruise for different reasons, watched Hajime entering the Monocrusie with sweat covering his body. And at the same time, a Body Discovery Announcement played, causing everyone inside the Monocruise to run outside, only to see Sora and Yuki looking down at Yuri's corpse inside the bell tower. Following some time of investigation, Everyone went to the Class Trial court for the first time. Emma watched Sora and Yuki rolling up evidences that they have gathered, along with Kanade constantly accusing Yoruko as the culprit, since she was on top of the bell tower and she may have been faking fainting. However, Sora was capable of placing Yoruko outside the circle of suspect by stating that the culprit should be extremely fit and durable to survive the fall from the top of the bell tower. She then stated that the culprit used the life jacket to soften the fall by tying the hook connected to the life jacket by a rope to Yuri's calf, causing him to be cut by razor sharp wires, before falling on the hard floor, dead. In the end, Emma watched as Sora pinned Hajime as the culprit behind Yuri's murder. Emma then watched Hajime stating that he killed Yuri because he had to, showing Hajime's true colors as one of the members of Void, a secret criminal organization that included 3 members aside from Mikado and Hajime, with Mikado being its leader. When Hajime was about to leave, Mikado told him that he would be executed for his crime. When Hajime heard this, he realized that Mikado betrayed him, and was about to spill out Void's secrets, but Monocrow raced him and dragged him to his execution. Gallery For more images of this character, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Gallery and Emma Magorobi/Sprite Gallery. References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists